


A Queen's Love

by whitedandelions



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Link takes Zelda on an adventure. Post-game fic.





	A Queen's Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellabaloo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellabaloo/gifts).



> Hi!  
> Hope you enjoy :). You're a wonderful person! Thank you!

“You eat durians?” asks Zelda, and Link has to stop and stare at the way Zelda’s nose wrinkles at the smell. It’s adorable.

She notices him staring, and smiles at him, and Link has to bite into his durian to stop from flushing. It’s taking him longer than he had thought to get used to Zelda again, and he can’t wrap his mind around the fact that they’re adventuring _together_ now.

His adventure to save Zelda had been so lonely; he hadn’t been able to take anyone with him since the Sheikah Slate had been unable to teleport anyone with him.

But Zelda’s the princess of Hyrule, and she had more magical power than Link did. It’s not surprising that she’s able to teleport with him.

“It smells awful,” says Zelda, and when she bites into it, she makes a face of disgust. She starts coughing, and Link hands her water.

She gulps it down, and then her eyes widen.  “I feel _amazing_ ,” she says, out of wonder, and Link grins at her.

“That’s why I eat them,” he says, and she turns her attention back to the durian he had cut for her. She takes a deep breath and then finishes the slice. He watches as Zelda perks up even more.

“I have to try _everything_ ,” she says, out of conviction, and Link watches in horror as Zelda dashes out into the open.

There’s lightning, still. The cave they had camped in was their only shelter from the rain, and his princess had just dashed out there. Laughter bubbles out of him at the sheer ridiculousness that is Zelda, and he follows her out into the rain.

And it’s hilarious, really.

Until Zelda jumps off the waterfall. It becomes slightly less, after that.

* * *

“I’m not angry,” he says to Zelda’s pout.

She’s drenched with water. They’re at the bottom of the waterfall now. They’re sitting at the base of the Shoda Sah shrine, and he can see the way she’s eyeing the shrine even as she’s apologizing to him.

“Just,” he says, “finish this.” He hands her a bowl of hearty durians. “Then we can go in.”

Her eyes brighten at his words and she smiles up at him. Her hair’s wet, and she looks like a mess, but Link doesn’t think he’s ever seen a more beautiful sight.

* * *

They return to Hateno Village after Zelda’s has her fun. They meet with Purah, and Link leaves his princess there as he goes to gather apples. He knows they’ll be a while.

When Zelda comes to find him, her eyes are shining. “I never thought I’ll see the inside of a shrine,” she tells him, happily. He hands her an apple, and she takes it, biting into it. She holds it up to Link’s mouth after, still chewing, and grins happily when Link takes a bite.

Link’s heart thuds.

Zelda whirls away, eating the apple with little bites as they make their way down toward Link’s house.

Zelda’s decorated it. Silent Princesses lead them to the house, an array of beautiful blue flowers lining the path.

Halfway there, it starts raining.

This time, it’s gentle. It’s not the harsh storm they had witnessed when they were up in Farron. There’s no lightning.

Zelda stops. He nearly runs into her.

“Link,” says Zelda. “I never thought I would feel the rain again.”

Zelda sometimes says things like this. She’s more like a kid than he had been when he first woke up, marveling over each and everything that catches her interest. So he doesn’t realize she’s crying until she turns to face him.

It mingles with the rain droplets, and Link’s moving before he even registers what he’s doing.

He had been hesitant to touch Zelda too familiarly. He had risked everything to save her, had risked his life and many others to do so, and he knew they had known each other well in the past due to his scarce memories. Not to mention the fact that the princess had watched over him throughout his journey and had stayed with him even after it had ended.

But he hadn’t known how familiar he could be, and he had kept a distance. She’s his princess, and he’s her Hero.

But Zelda melts into his embrace. She all but falls into him, her arms going around him just as his had done, and they’re closer together than they had ever been.

Link never wants to let go.

Eventually, the rain lets up. Zelda’s shivering in his embrace, and he holds her tighter.

She pushes away, and stares up at him, her expression unreadable.

“Are you okay?” he asks, and she purses her lips.

Then she kisses him.

He’s too shocked to do anything back, and Zelda’s kiss is chaste. A mere brush of her lips against his. She’s pulled away already when he’s finally gathered his wits.

“I’m okay,” she says, and she smiles at him.

Link’s heart is having trouble beating.

He takes a step forward. Zelda watches him, but doesn’t move away.

This time, he kisses her.

* * *

He’s holding Zelda’s hand.

She’s not looking at him. Her attention is on Hyrule Castle.

They haven’t been back since Ganon’s defeat.

They visited the hometowns of the four Champions. They’ve said their good-byes. They’ve comforted those that have been left behind. And they, in turn, had comforted them.

None of them blamed Zelda, even though Zelda had blamed herself. And it had been a long journey to get to where they are now.

But they’re here.

Zelda’s powers may have waned, but she’s still the princess of Hyrule.

She turns to look at him, her large blue eyes boring into him. He feels as if she can see into his very soul. He grips tighter on her hand, and she smiles.

“Link,” she says, in that way of hers, and he nods. “I no longer have need of a Hero,” she says, and though her words are solemn, there’s a quirk to her lips that tells Link not to panic. “But I do need a prince.”

He kneels before Zelda finishes talking. He presses a kiss to her hand.

“My queen,” he says, and Zelda lets loose a breath.

He lets her pull him up, and accepts his Queen’s kiss.


End file.
